


Shelter

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, danger to reader, injury to reader, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader isn't part of the supernatural world, but she gets caught up in the angel war. Gadreel saves her and she finds herself in a whole new universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

It wasn’t anything new for you to be walking home at this time of night on your own. Only you wished you hadn’t forgotten your mace spray back in the office. The darkness of the town surrounded you like a suffocating blanket, and you shuddered, pulling your coat tighter around you. There hadn’t been anyone you could call to walk to you home, or to get a lift from and your own car had been sat in the shop for months, waiting for a part you kept forgetting to get sorted.

A sigh escaped you, causing a small cloud in front of your face. It was cold out, this time of year, and you picked up the pace a little, hoping to get home before anything bad happened. As you rounded a corner, you came face to face with a panicked looking guy, who grabbed onto your shoulders, making you shriek loudly.

‘Get off!’ You yelled, trying to fight against him, but he was incredibly strong, his fingers bruising your skin, even through your thick coat. 'Hey!’ He didn’t appear to be trying to mug you or anything, but his arms weren’t relenting as they encircled your chest, twisting and pulling you against him like a human shield. 'Let me go!’ You yelled again, just as another guy appeared from the darkness.

'Barachiel!’ The newcomer shouted at the man holding you, and you gasped out as his arm slipped upwards, closing around your throat. 'Stop running!’

'Let me be, Gadreel! Or I shall hurt her!’

'The human has nothing to do with this!’ The other man, Gadreel, came closer, and you blinked as he became more visible. If you hadn’t been terrified that your life was in peril, or desperate for an escape, you’d had appreciated his chiselled good looks and fair hair, the broad shoulders and clearly built body underneath the hoodie and jacket. But as it was, you were more focused on trying not to squeal and burst into tears like a baby. These men were strange, and not just slightly scary.

'I will kill her, Gadreel! I will not bend, to Metatron or any other! Leave me be!’

'I cannot do that, Barachiel. You must return with me. We are at war, none can escape that.’ The other man inched closer, which caused Barachiel to tighten his hold on your throat. Your breathing was rasped and you fought, feeling light-headedness creep over you.

'Please…’ You managed to say, eyes drifting shut slowly.

'Let her go.’ Gadreel pleaded again. 'She is an innocent. You cannot kill her, Barachiel.’

'You have killed! Why should I be so different!’

Gadreel held his hands up, trying to appear non-threatening, and the man’s grip on you gave a little. You were feeling faint by now, and a little sick, overwhelmed by what was going on. 'Barachiel. You were never a murderer. You are a good angel, brother. But you must return with me.’ You blinked, confused. _Angel? Brother? Return where? Oh god, please don’t kill me._ Barachiel’s grip was still hard on you, and you felt him shuffle backwards, taking you with him. Gadreel’s gaze was pleading as he inched closer. 'Please, brother.’

The “angel” holding you let out a prolonged breath, and his other arm dropped. You still couldn’t escape, and you panicked when he raised the arm he’d dropped once more, silver glinting in the dim light. He had a knife. 'Gadreel, I cannot return. I will not be pulled into war.’

'We are soldiers, brother. It is what we were built for.’

'Not this. Not this civil unrest.’ Barachiel held the knife higher and you broke, ashamed, feeling hot tears run down your cheeks. You were going to die. He was going to stab you and some random guy was going to find your dead body in this alleyway, nothing to show for your short life except a broken car, a tiny apartment and a crappy job you didn’t even like. You shut your eyes, waiting for the final blow, when you suddenly found yourself flung forward, a bright white light filling your vision and almost blinding you. You felt a new set of arms surround you, holding you close, until the light faded and you looked up.

Gadreel was shielding you from….something. You looked around, seeing Barachiel on the floor, the silver blade through his chest, blood pooling underneath him and the scorched outline of wings under his back. They were huge, stretching out over the concrete floor and brick walls. A frown covered your features and you looked up at Gadreel, before backing away a little. He released you, and you remained on the floor, supporting your weight with your arms. 'Who the hell are you?’ You tried to sound angry, but your voice came out as more of a frightened mewl.

'I am not going to hurt you.’ He insisted, raising his hands as flat palms again. 'My name is Gadreel.’

'And who the hell was he? He killed himself! And there’s….those are wings!’ You panicked, standing, forgetting your bag where it sat discarded on the floor.

'I can explain, Y/N.’

'How do you know my name?’ You asked, a little wonderous.

'My name is Gadreel.’ He pulled one of his hands to his chest in introduction. 'I am an angel of the Lord. Or I was.’ He stepped a little closer. 'I mean you no harm, Y/N. I am sorry you were witness to this.’

'You…you’re an angel?’ You gaped. 'No. Angels aren’t real. I have a concussion or something.’ Gadreel was beside you then, checking you over, and you flinched a little.

'You are perfectly healthy, Y/N. You have no concussion.’

You rolled your eyes. 'I’m insane then.’ He appeared to check again, but you pushed him away. 'I’m trying to explain this rationally. I’m human. It’s what we do.’

'I do not have much experience with humans. Aside from the Winchesters.’ Gadreel said, looking a little confused. 'I apologise.’

'Do you do that a lot?’ You asked, pulling your coat around yourself, your eyes sliding sideways to look at the corpse again. You shuddered and Gadreel frowned.

'Do what?’

'Speak so eloquently.’

'I am only speaking your language as it is supposed to be spoken.’ He said, and you smiled a little. 'I cannot linger here. Barachiel is…’ He looked backwards, then shook his head. 'Would you like me to accompany you home? It would be understandable if you were shaken by this encounter. Or if it would make you feel better, I can remove your memories so you do not remember this incident and can resume your life as it was.’

You thought for a moment, wondering if removing your memories would actually make you feel better. Back to your life, your job, your apartment. A frown deepened your brow again, and you sighed. 'No. I want to remember. I won’t tell anyone. They’d probably think I was crazy if I did. But this…knowing there’s _something_ out there?’ You looked around. 'Makes life a little more interesting I guess.’

'Your life is not interesting?’ He asked, and you shrugged.

'Not really. I work, I sleep, I eat…that’s about it.’

'It sounds better than war, Y/N.’ Gadreel gave you a slightly lopsided smile.

'Maybe.’ You shivered. 'I should get home.’ He nodded, and stepped closer to you.

'I shall take you. It is the least I could do.’ His hand connected with your arm and the world span, making your stomach turn uncomfortably. When you realised where you were, you stumbled forward, landing in Gadreel’s arms, staying there until your regained your equilibrium.

'How the hell…’ You muttered, a hand to your forehead. Gadreel smiled.

'I thought this would be quicker. And warmer.’

'How did you know where I live?’ You asked, breathlessly. He didn’t reply, simply keeping that smile on his face. You stared at him, wondering if you’d ever see him again, even as he leaned in closer.

'If you are ever in need of my help, Y/N, simply pray for me. I shall be there.’

And he was gone in a fluttering of wings.

*****

**Three months later….**

'Dean!’

Your voice echoed through the bunker, and the eldest Winchester poked his head out from around the corner.

'What’s up Y/N?’

'Are we going soon?’ You tapped your foot impatiently, and Dean rolled his eyes. You’d always been one to rush into situations head on, and after being pulled into the world you now lived in, that hadn’t changed. Meeting Gadreel had spun your axis, and when the two “FBI” agents had come to town investigating the dead angel that had attacked you, you’d demanded answers from them. They’d reluctantly provided, after a few choice threats, including one you’d carried out. You’d up and left your life behind, not wanting to carry on pretending you were not interested in finding out about this other world, not interested in the boring life you led. Sam had willingly taken you along, Dean a little less willingly, but both of them showing you the ropes, training you.

And as it turned out, Gadreel was someone known to them. He’d possessed Sam for a short time, healing him after some kind of accident, but he’d lied to them about his true identity. Whilst you’d been honest with them, told them that Gadreel had saved you, you understood their mistrust of the angel. He hadn’t appeared to you again, but you had met a few other angels along the way, including Castiel. He had told you about Gadreel’s history and who he was.

You tried to tell yourself you weren’t looking for him. That you didn’t hope he’d be at every angel related incident you went to with the Winchesters. Of course you understood he was probably dangerous but he hadn’t seemed that way to you that night – he seemed warm, intriguing…desirable.

But you were being ridiculous. He’d never come back, and you’d never prayed to him. You were too scared he wouldn’t come if you called.

So here you were, hunting with Sam and Dean Winchester, who’d accepted you as part of their little family. And you were impatiently waiting for Sam to get his ass out of his damn books so you could follow up a lead on some angel killings a few towns over.

'I’m coming, I’m coming!’ Sam yelled from the library, and he emerged, looking a little dishevelled as he followed you and his brother out the Impala. You climbed into the back seat, behind Dean, which had become your spot. You never liked sitting in the front much, and driving Dean’s Baby was a responsibility you’d rather do without. 'So we’ve got three dead bodies, all with burn wings underneath. All stabbed with an extremely sharp object that left no residue. No witnesses.’

'What makes you think our angel-killer is still in town?’ Dean asked, starting the engine and pulling away from the kerb.

'I spoke to Cas. He says he doesn’t think it’s Gadreel. Two of the angels were from Metatron’s camp, and the other was one of his. It looks like a rogue angel or possibly a hunter. We won’t know until we’re there. Cas has some angels working out of a hospital there, doing minor miracles, that sort of thing.’ Sam sighed, looking over at you. 'Got any ideas?’

You shrugged, feeling a little disappointed that it was not Gadreel, although confronting him again was becoming more and more daunting by the day. 'I don’t know. Is it likely to be hunter? I mean, I thought they would have needed some mojo to take down one angel, let alone three.’

'We manage it. When the need arises.’ Dean grunted, his eyes connecting with yours through the rear-view mirror. You looked away quickly, knowing he still wanted to kill Gadreel. You didn’t like to think about it, knowing you were indebted to the angel in some way.

The rest of the journey was completed in silence, and when you reached the town, Dean and Sam dropped you at the first crime scene whilst they went to the police station. It was broad daylight, and you had your gun and an angel blade on you, so you were well protected if anyone came at you. When you turned the corner, you saw the chalk outline of the body and the scorch marks where the wings had burnt. A small frown touched the corner of your mouth, and you pulled your gun out, approaching the concealed spot, ducking under the police tape. There was a dried pool of blood in the middle of the outline, and your stomach rolled a little.

Not everything about the hunter lifestyle had been so exciting.

'Y/N?’ A voice made you jump, and you turned, your eyes widening as you saw Gadreel stood before you, wearing the same clothes you’d seen him in the first time, confusion on his face. 'What are you doing here?’ He asked, and you put your weapon away, ignoring the voice in the back of your head telling you not to. Guns were useless against angels anyway.

'Gadreel….I’m…I’m here looking into the angel deaths.’

He frowned, stepping forward. 'Why would you be investigating? You are not a hunter. You are an office clerk. An innocent. You have no need to be in danger.’

You shrugged, looking away, wondering if he’d be disappointed in your decision to follow this path. 'I met the Winchesters. And I wanted to know everything. And after that, it didn’t seem right to…to keep to that normal life.’

'But this is a dangerous life, Y/N. You may die.’

Another shrug from you, as you folded your arms over your chest. 'Everyone’s gotta die sometime right? I’d rather go out doing some good than sat in an office doing pointless admin work.’

Gadreel sighed. 'That is not the point. You should have called me. I could have helped.’

'By what? Removing my memories? I didn’t want that. Maybe I’m not _happy_ doing this, but it’s certainly better than whatever I was before. I’m doing something _good_ here. I working for something honourable.’

He paused, coming a bit closer. 'I can understand the need for honour.’ He smiled. 'But this is at the cost of your own life, Y/N.’

'You don’t even know me, Gadreel. How can you decide what is best for me?’

'He’s good at deciding what is best for everyone.’ A new voice came from the other side of the alleyway, and you span, seeing a dark skinned man stood, his gaze focused on Gadreel, anger pouring from him in waves. 'Like when he decided to kill Leliel on Metatron’s orders.’ You blinked, backing away a little.

'I did not kill Leliel, brother.’ Gadreel insisted. You didn’t know whether he was lying or not, but he seemed sincere. Of course, it wasn’t like you knew him all that well, despite what you’d picked up from Dean, Sam and Castiel. He was the bad guy right?

'You were seen with her! And then she was gone! I felt it!’ The angel (you guessed, seeing as Gadreel called him “brother”) snarled. 'There was no other.’

'I did not kill her!’

'You have killed others!’ The angel advanced and Gadreel held up his hands in that peaceful gesture he seemed to use. 'You will pay for your sins!’

'I am trying to bring order to our home.’ He said, calmly. 'It a mission for the good of our kind, brother. You…you are Jehoel, yes? You were close to Leliel.’

The other angel stood still, but the anger and hated on his face did not leave. 'I am. I was stationed with Leliel for many centuries. We fell together. And _you_ killed her!’

'No. I did not. I spoke with her. I urged her to join our cause. She would not speak without you at her side.’ Gadreel turned his hands outwards. 'I did not kill her, brother.’

'Liar!’ There were tears on Jehoel’s face as he ran towards Gadreel. On instinct, you side stepped into his path, but the angel swatted you aside like you were a bug. You hit the wall, pain exploding in your head as you slumped to the floor, unaware of the fight taking place a few metres away. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh, then steel on steel reached your ears, then blackness swallowed you whole.

*****

As you came to slowly, you groaned, clutching your head. Shaking the dizziness from your mind, you sat up, realising you were on a motel room bed, and you didn’t appear to be injured in any way. Looking down, you noticed someone had removed your boots and socks, and your coat was folded neatly on the bedside table. Who the hell had brought you here?

The door to the room opened, and Gadreel walked in, a bag of take away food in his hands. He paused when he saw you sitting up, smiling in what looked like relief. 'You are awake.’ He said, and you noticed the cuts on his face, and the nasty gash to his side. 'And you are unharmed. I healed you.’

'Er, thanks?’ You replied quietly, watching as he approached and sat on the edge of the bed, handing you the food. You weren’t particularly hungry, but you took it anyway, setting it on your lap. 'Why’d you bring me here?’

'This is the motel you had booked into with the Winchesters. I assumed you would want to be close to them. They are still investigating the angel deaths, although it is clear who committed those crimes.’

'That other angel.’ You said and Gadreel nodded sadly.

'I had no choice. I did not kill Leliel as he believed. I do not know who killed her. But Jehoel would not accept that. It was him or myself. One of us was not walking away.’ He seemed so devastated by this, by what he’d had to do, and when his eyes raised to meet yours, you stared in sympathy for him. 'I would assume the Winchesters have told you of their past with me.’

'They did.’ You confirmed, nodding slightly.

'Then you believe I am wrong in my actions.’ He stood. 'I have seen you to safety, Y/N. I will not linger to confuse your loyalties. You are honourable, and I do not expect you to believe me.’

'No! Don’t go!’ The words were blurted out so quickly, neither of you quite knew what to do. You cleared your throat, then patted the side of the bed. 'I…I was told everything, yes. But I remember than you saved me. So you can’t be all bad. And I don’t…I guess I know what’s going on, but I don’t understand the significance of it.’

'Sometimes, I do not either.’ He smiled a little, retaking his seat at your side. 'But I know I was built to serve Heaven. Metatron is rebuilding Heaven, and therefore it is him I serve. But I will not kill angels. I do not wish to see more of my brothers and sisters killed.’

'I don’t wanna see anyone killed.’ You said quietly. 'This whole thing is pretty scary. But I couldn’t sit in my crappy apartment or go to my crappy job whilst I knew there was _something_ else out there. You know?’

'I believe I understand.’ Gadreel’s smile was soft. 'I showed you a world you were intrigued by. But it is still dangerous, Y/N.’

'You said you would come if I needed you. Did you mean that?’

He paused a second, then leant forward. 'If you pray for me, I will be at your side.’ He confirmed and you felt your heart skip a beat.

'Then I’m a little safer already, right?’

Gadreel smiled, and nodded, and you returned the smile, putting the food he’d given you on the side. His hand caught yours, and you looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his hazel eyes. 'You are an intriguing human, Y/N. Many other would try to forget what they had seen.’ His thumb drew a pattern over your skin, and you shivered a little, drawing closer to him almost unconsciously. 'You are courageous. And beautiful.’

Your first instinct was to tell him to shut up at that comment, but the way he was looking at you took any words you had away. You stared at him, unsure of what to do, unsure of what to say, and when his hand came up to cup your cheek, pulling you towards him, you closed your eyes, relishing the first touch of his lips on yours. The kiss itself was chaste and sweet, and over all too soon as he pulled away, guilt colouring his features.

'I apologise. That was…improper.’

You giggled and he frowned in confusion. 'Sorry.’ You said, trying to stifle your giggles. 'It wasn’t “improper”. It was…nice.’ You smiled, pulling him closer, pressing a firmer kiss to his lips, your hands fisted in the fabric of his hoodie. Your tongue pressed against his closed lips, seeking entrance, and he parted them, allowing you to plunder his mouth. He reciprocated the action, his hands slipping around your waist, pulling you closer. The heat of his mouth on yours made butterflies start an orchestra low in your belly, and you moaned into his mouth.

It was over too quickly, and he pulled away, leaving both of you panting for breath. 'That was…’

'If you say _improper_ again, I’m going to stab you.’ You said, a smirk on your face.

'I was going to say, it was nice.’

'That was better than nice,’ you muttered, pulling him in for another kiss. He didn’t seem to know what else to do, copying your movements, and when your hand trailed down his torso, brushing against the burgeoning erection in his pants, he jumped, looking down. 'Wow. You really haven’t made the most of your human vessel, have you?’ He looked up, concern in his gaze.

'I understand the concept.’ He said, his hand experimentally touching his own cock. 'I have never…indulged the action.’

'Can you not see the memories of your vessel?’

'I could.’ He said slowly. 'But I do not feel it appropriate.’ He continued to look at his own groin, startling a little as you placed your hand over it, stroking gently. 'Perhaps…you would show me?’ You didn’t need further invitation, climbing onto his lap, instructing him to kick his boots off. He did as he was told, and you took his hands, placed them on your breasts.

'Just do what feels right.’ You said, breathing heavily as you ground yourself against him, placing soft kisses to his neck. He moaned at the action, thrusting up towards you, his large hands palming your breasts gently. Emboldened, you nipped at his collarbone, and he jumped, pulling you closer. 'This would be easier with less clothes.’ You said, jokingly.

'That is not a problem.’ He said, and clicked his fingers. Suddenly you were naked, _way_ too quickly, and he was just as naked underneath you. You panicked a little, but his warm arms encircled you, pulling you in for another kiss. 'You are right. This seems easier. And more comfortable.’ He said, before pressing his mouth to yours, kissing the way you’d done to him, seeking entrance to your mouth. You felt his hard cock twitch between your legs and your own body’s response to him was to grind against him, your wet pussy sliding along his length. He groaned again, parting from your mouth to look down. 'I believe I understand what happens next.’

You nodded, your eyes half closed as he wrapped his hand around his cock, brushing the head along your folds, making you gasp. Something in the back of your mind said this was rushing, this was too much too fast, but as Gadreel sank inside you, you told that voice to firmly shut up. You hadn’t been touched like this by…well, by anyone. Fumbling teenage experiences aside, this was the most action you’d gotten in a while, and the slow stuff could wait. Right now, you wanted Gadreel to fuck you hard.

'This feels very pleasurable.’ The angel underneath you gasped, as you were fully impaled on his shaft. 'I have not felt anything like this before.’

Bliss flooded your mind, and you nodded, not sure if you could put words together in a legible sentence right now. He was stretching you in ways you’d never been stretched, and you suddenly wondered where he’d been your whole life, where he’d been during the darkest moments, the times of uncertainty.

Why the hell hadn’t you prayed to him sooner?

Gadreel moved then, lifting you up and letting you sink down onto him again, his cries echoing yours. You buried your face in the crook of his shoulder, gasping against his skin as he started to speak, and you let the words wash over you.

'I wanted to protect you. I never wanted you to see this life. You are an innocent, Y/N.’ He wound his arms around you as he fucked you slowly, drawing moans and cries from your lips as if he’d been built for that very purpose. 'I will protect you now, if you wish for this life, if you want to fight. I will come when you call.’ You pulled back then, looking into his hazel eyes, leaning forward slightly to press your forehead to his as you rode his cock. 'Y/N.’ His voice was a whisper, and you nodded. 'Close your eyes.’

You obeyed, your arms around his neck, and the room seemed to fill with pressure, the sound of wings in your ears, and his breath hot against your face. Your skin warmed, his pace increased as you felt your climax building inside you. 'Gadreel…’ You whispered and he nodded, the motion easy to detect where you were leant against his forehead. You opened your eyes a little, seeing the room obscured by brilliant white, tinged in grey. He’d unfurled his wings around you and you felt tears prick your eyes at the symbolism of it. 'They’re beautiful.’

'I will be your shield against the darkness.’ He whispered, pulling his wings tighter around you both. 'You need only call.’ He was still moving inside you, and you fell over the edge with a deeper thrust. He grunted and followed you, spilling warm into you as he came hard, keeping you safe in his winged embrace. Your face was in his shoulder again, as you felt bliss swim through your body, and when you looked up, his wings were gone once more. You didn’t speak, feeling him place a tender kiss to the spot between your neck and shoulder.

'You showed me your wings.’ You said quietly.

He nodded, pulling back to see your face. 'I wanted you to feel safe. You will always be safe with me, Y/N. I will always protect you. As best I can.’

You smiled, kissing him. 'I know.’


End file.
